My New Play Thing
by Skighler
Summary: When Kagome returns to her own time, Kouga comes looking for her. With her gone and Kouga left with nothing to occupy his time, will he find a more interestingly stubborn pass time to indulge in?
1. Chapter 1 - What the Fuck!

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know I have a lot of other fanfictions that need my attention.. However for the past week or so, I was unable to get Inuyasha fanfiction out of my face! So... I'm trying out a fanfic of my otp. Tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the Inuyasha relm! He does not belong to me, nor is this a profit thingy. So I own nothing but most of the plot, my bondage and anything else will be done by research and personal experience, SO.. There you go.**

 **Warning: Rape, hostility, bondage, maybe some lemon, blood, maybe gore, just I guess pretty bad things. So if this is a trigger for you, obviously don't read it. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Gasps and moans falling repetitively from the lips of a body, it tied to an 'X' platform made out of slick and cold metal, wrists and ankles cuffed tightly to the bars making said bodies arms and legs to separate from each other. Stark naked and shivering at the temperature that just seemed to continuously drop every second.

"Oh my~" Another purred seductively as they stared in front of them, checking their dirty work. "Uhm… D-don't you think that's going a little too far Sesshomaru?"

"Why no Kouga, I don't." The male named Sesshomaru's grin widened even more until his sharp fangs glistened in the dim lighting. "Sesshomaru, I feel like he'll die if you continue."

Kouga stepped forward, worry and slight fear evident on his face. "Relax would you wolf yokai? Has Inuyasha even said his safe word yet?"

Kouga pondered the others reasoning, however he did not remember hearing the other speak their joined safe word. Shaking his head confirming that the other was indeed right, frowned deeply looking to the other with worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Weeks Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha stalked behind his companion, a brooding face permanently stuck to his features. "Kagome… Do you HAVE to go back now?" He pouted childishly, although they have finally defeated their arch nemesis Naraku, she would still more so than before, frequently leave their lives and era in favor of her own. "Oh come on Inuyasha, I haven't been home in over a month this time! We finally beat Naraku and FINALLY we completed the Shikon Jewel. I deserve to go back home and live my life for a while, maybe even finish school?" She glared at the needy male in front of her. Her grades were dropping even more so than what she was at right then, missing tons of school had left her unable to recognize the math or any other subjects that were required for her to pass. "I'm not going to live here Inuyasha. As long as that portal's open I will visit, but I still have a life on the other side. It's where I was born you know! I need to take a test this week, and it's very important for me to be there. I'll make sure to come back when I've finally gotten my results and tell you if I'll be able to come back for longer or not, alright?" She smiled slightly patting his left cheek a bit. "I'll even try to bring treats for you and the others ok? Ok. I'll see you later Inuyasha, AND DON'T COME AFTER ME. No matter how annoying Shippo might be. Byebye~" And with that, she jumped into the well that stretched out from the Earth, a light blue, purple filed around her and she then disappeared. Dejected and feeling very weird just staring solemnly out at the well, Inuyasha treaded his way back to the hut with his other companions.

"Kagome go back to her own time?" A demon slayer asked, her usual attired of tight fitted cloth was covered by a pink, white and green kimono. Her hair pulled over to the side, a soft smile of pity graced her features. Inuyasha nodded as he sighed, wishing nothing more than to just be by himself in a tree since there really wasn't anything else for him to do. "Cheer up Inuyasha! I know she will be back sooner than later my dear friend!" An excitable monk appeared out of the hut, a young fox demon hanging on his shoulder with a soft smile, and an old woman coming out from behind the monk. "Hn, I guess you're right."

"But of course I'm right! Let us just sit back and relax and think of other things to make the time pass by faster~" He sighed at the end, his right hand somehow finding its way to the demon slayers rear end, massaging and stroking it as if it were a fine piece of china. "Why you-!" The female cried, grabbing her weapon that was laying on the side of the house, a huge boomerang, and thumped the monk on the head with the outwardly bent part screeching in anger and embarrassment. "Lecherous Monk!"

A soft chuckle rang out from Inuyasha's lips, he gracing the others with a soft smile at the normal routine. Things immediately began to die down when the monk caught sight of a little tornado heading their way quickly. "What's wrong Miroku?" The slayer asked looking in the same direction. "I think we're about to have company is all, hopefully things will go smoothly, right Sango?"

"Ah, yes hopefully." She frowned as Inuyasha had been stiff for quite a bit. "Ugh! That damn mangy wolf dares to show his ugly face to me?!" Growling under his breath turned just in time to see the male he detested with all his being. "Kouga." He growled out, fangs beginning to show themselves. "Yo!" The wolf yokai smiled out with a cocky smirk. Kicking his leg out and putting it behind his other, stood on the one balancing gracefully. "Just came to talk to my beloved! Where is she?" He asked, coming closer to the bunch. Inuyasha's nose began to curl at the nasty smell he emitted. "She's not here. So you can go fuck yourself!" Inuyasha growled taking a swipe at the yokai. "Whoa~ Testy aren't we." Kouga chuckled as he fixed his fur skirt, as most would describe it, the steel plate covering his chest nicely, molded after his broad chest just so, tail slowly flailing from one side to the next as he went through his own thoughts. "Well, where has she gone?"

"Somewhere were you can't get to her, so byebye, see ya, go away." Inuyasha growled again, Miroku decided now would be a good time to step in seeing at how riled up the inu hanyou was getting. "Lord Kouga, Kagome has gone back to her own village to see her family and take care of things. She won't be back for some time. Is there something pressing you need from her?"

"Well… Mating season is coming up soon, and I will finally take her as my mate!" Kouga declared brightly. "Peh! Yeah right ya mangy wolf! She would rather eat horse shit than be with you."

"Ah of course, the mutt face is a problem, aren't you little pup?" Kouga smirked seeing the heated glare from the hanyou's face. One thing he hated more than being sat, was others calling him a pup. "Are you feeling the effects of the mating season yet, or are you too young for it?" Cackling out loud, Inuyasha flinched a bit, as the effects of the season were indeed not effecting him. Saddened by this he covered it up by rage. "Shut up ya stinking wolf! And get out of my village!" Huffing loudly, Inuyasha decided to try and calm himself down with a nice relaxing bath. "I'll be back you guys, make sure he's gone when I return!" Huffing loudly, decided to take along with him a tote that had a lot of bottles in it. "Be careful Inuyasha, now that Naraku is gone, we need to take precaution of other yokai wanting to justify themselves-" Miroku began, being caught off mid-sentence with a 'feh' and slightly laughter as Inuyasha walked away, putting up a hand to signal he was leaving.

Kouga then took on a dirty face, a smirk stretching its way on his features as many thoughts rang through his mind ay dominating the silver haired male. It would be a true worth of his time, so far all he's been doing was trying to make sure the pups in his cave were behaving, his council members weren't dying and that there was enough food in the caves for his pack. Boring and repetitive. With the mating season coming up, ideas and scenarios flooded his mind and made him blush slightly. "Well, I guess I'll be going, BUT ONLY BECAUSE MY PACK NEEDS ME." He yelled to the still retreating hanyou. "See you around." Smiling to the remaining members, sped off in the direction he arrived from.

Inuyasha unaware of what was to come walked slowly to the small lake that lay just a bit a ways from the village. It deemed unable to drink from since Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of his pack bathed from it with Kagome's special formulas. Humming a soft tune that he remembered from when he was younger that his mother used to sing for him, started to undress himself and fold his kimono leaving it on a rock near one of his favorite trees. Sighing out, he stepped into the cold water, letting it relax his heated skin and calm his nerves. "Ahhh~" He moaned out, knowing there were no one near and grabbed the 'shampoo' as Kagome had informed him, and squirted a good amount into his hands. Although it smelt very feminine, he preferred it over the others she decided to bring back. Rubbing it between his hands, lathered it on his silver hair, making sure to scrub it into his scalp as was told by Kagome.

Breathing out in a relaxing mood now, was surrounded by the wonderful scent of apples, making sure to lather his ends completely. Once he was done, he dunked into the water and began to wash out the lathers, swimming around a bit as he did so, running his fingers through the soft locks. Once he surfaced, he grabbed the conditioner that was the same fragrance, one of his favorites, however if he had a choice, he would try to have her get him a ramen smelling one, then it would be complete bliss. Lathering his hair up again with the slick conditioner, waited around a bit as he washed his body with the 'body wash' also taking the fragrance of apples and rubbing it all over his skin with the soft yet hard ball of 'tool', Kagome had called it a 'loofa'. It did its job of getting him clean so he didn't mind. Smiling as he took another swim around the pond, getting all of the conditioner out of his hair as well as the body wash from his skin, resurfaced with a comforting smile, the smells of apples plugging up his sensitive nose that he was unable to smell the other that was with him until it was too late.

Inuyasha was knocked out by a heavy hit to the back of the head. Luckily it had yet to bleed, or the bath would have been for not. The other that stood over his body smirked even more as he grabbed Inuyasha's arms and secured them behind his back with the robes obi, all the way from his wrists to his elbows were covered with the red fabric. A maniacal laughter filled his being with giddiness.

Dragging the male out of the water, flopped him onto his right side, tying his feet together with the white obi, the figure then took a piece of clothing off and wrapped it around Inuyashas eyes to restrict his sight. Knowing the hanyou was stronger than he would have liked, decided to make a salve as he waited to strike, and placed a good amount under the hanyous nose letting Inuyasha sniff up the fragrance as he stirred. "Wha…" Inuyasha began, moving his head left then right, meeting the Earth with his nose. A blush worked its way onto his cheeks as he smelled something that smelled incredible. "Wh-what the fuck is going on?" He growled out a little weakly, trying his best to get out of the ropes that constricted his movements. "Ah, finally awake I see?" A man's voice Inuyasha knew all too well rang out. "K-Kouga?! What the fuck! Untie me you asshole!" Struggling more, the hanyous rage was getting the best of him. Anger at the fact the wolf yokai was able to even get a jump on him, and that he was laying on the dirt after he just got done with his bath, adding onto the affect that he was calm just moments ago, now he swore he could feel his head getting heated as if it were on fire.

"Oh don't worry pup. I'm going to take you know. You've peeked my interest and I really have nothing else better to do." Chuckling darkly, the yokai ripped the blindfold off for just a moment to see the heat in his captives' eyes. Inuyasha's eyes did not disappoint as when he was no longer blinded and blinking back the sunlight, did the hanyous eyes finally fall on Kougas smug face. "F-Fuck you Kouga! Untie me you dirty bastard! You stinking wolf! Fucking hell!" The hanyou yelled, cursed and wiggled around. Kouga sighed deeply looking to the stark naked male next to him. "Jeez Inuyasha, will you just shut the fuck up already?"

"No!" Came the response. "Hn, whatever. Time to go anyways." Smiling devilishly Kouga walked over to the pile of clothes Inuyasha had stashed away to keep safe. "Won't be needing these anymore so…" He began and threw them into the lake, instantly he heard a blood curdling cry. Shock made him whip his head to Inuyasha, the hanyous eyes watching his fabric slowly cascade down into the depths of the lake. "K-Kouga! Get my clothes dammit! Get them! They're sinking! Kouga!"

Smirking a little, he decided to blindfold the hanyou once again and lift him up over his shoulders. A slightly bad idea as Inuyasha began to thrash, screaming all the while. "Oh shut up! It's just clothes!" Kouga laughed darkly as he ran off into the woods, Inuyasha still screaming behind him.

Feeling slightly annoyed at the still screaming inu hanyou on his shoulder, dropped him next to a tree walking around to find a suitable gag for the male to shut him up. "K-Kouga! We're still near the lake right?! I- I need my clothes! Where are they?!" He screamed again, Kouga huffed finally finding a good sized pine cone, and taking off one of the bands around his torso walked over to Inuyasha, making him sit up on his legs. Only then did he actually look at the silver haired hanyou and frown at what he saw. Tears streaked down his cheeks, faint hiccups were then heard as Inuyasha bowed his head, no longer heard the soft sways of the lake. The familiar bird chirps no longer chirped. "My… Clothes." He sobbed again in what seemed like defeat. Trying to roll into himself, Kouga took the pinecone and forced it into Inuyashas mouth, wrapping the cloth around his mouth keeping him more or less quiet. "Be a good pup now Inuyasha. Almost there." Taunted the larger youkai, grabbing Inuyasha up once again, a tornado of wind at his feet found his way back to his dens with the other wolf yokais, striding in with his prize and immediately going to the back where he kept his personal chambers. The other wolfs in his pack just stared on with curious glances and murmuring tones.

"Kouga! You're finally back!"

"Hey, is that Inuyasha on your shoulders?" Kougas subordinates, and trusted best friends stared at him with curiosity in his eyes. Ginta and Hakkaku stared to their alpha. Inuyasha stiffened at the fact he was indeed still stark naked in front of the yokais friends. Struggling again, his muffled screams barely heard. "Ha, yeah this is Inuyasha. My next attention taking play thing. Don't worry about it. And don't ever come into my chambers without my say so, understand?" He looked to the other two yokais with fire in his eyes. "Uh, yeah sure Kouga." Hakkaku spoke, "Whatever you say." Ginta spoke up, Kouga then walking past them and into his chambers, closing the make shift door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Demon Eyes

WARNING - Things happen. Trigger possibilities, but if you're familiar with my work, you know what happens. Read at your own risk, this is a bdsm fic.

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Demon Eyes**

If luck would serve him right, he already had some play things. Tying people and demons alike up were nothing new to the demons of this day and age. And even more luckily for the wolf yokai, his 'bondage' toys were demon enchanted to make demons wearing them weaker. He smiled to himself, flopping Inuyasha onto a patch of furs. To his right there was a hidden door only he knew about, it being his room and everything. After tying demons and humans alike up to question them, he noticed he would get a hard on after each one, although smaller and not as noticeable, it would still be there. And so he opened it up to a stone walkway where it went down to an area where he had more tools and more room. A private more exclusive room under his own room, deeper under where its sound proof.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

Being thumped onto a patch of furs, I grunted at the contact, it hurt a bit but not that bad. My face I knew was completely red with embarrassment, knowing my hole was there for the showing not to mention my manly bits. "Grrrr." I growled low hearing the other male tell me to not move as he slipped into a door that suddenly appeared, hearing the sliding and his footsteps disappearing down. I sighed out, letting my ears droop and my eyes close under the blindfold that was still on my eyes. _I can't believe he threw my clothes away like that… I need to go get them, I hope they'll be ok… I hope Miroku and Sango get to them and get them out of the water, I don't want mold growing on them!_ I squirmed a bit, trying to sit up better but with nothing to really press on, it was a bit of a challenge. Finally being able to get up onto my knees, gasping all the while because of some type of sweet smell I was still smelling. "Yo pup." He spoke, and just hearing the smirk in his voice got me going in anger. I growled against the pinecone that was still in my mouth, its rough pieces rubbing against my tongue. "Haha, don't worry pup. You'll be fine here." He laughed and I had to strain my ears just to hear where he was, the darkness becoming unbearable.

"Now…. What should I do with you first?"

Stiffening upon his tone of voice, a shiver ran up my spine. "Hm." Kouga hummed, as I then heard his footsteps coming near me. Muffled no's and growls didn't make him stop as he then again picked me up and I was placed over his shoulders with an oof. He began to walk again, extremely embarrassed that my member was rubbing against his shoulder as he walked. "Ahh, sweet sweet room how I am glad to have another here." Kouga sighed some as I was then again flopped onto the floor with a hard thump and an aching shoulder. "NNnngh." I screamed a bit in discomfort. I was then forced to lay on my back, my heart racing and cheeks full of blood. "Hm… Now I think you would look way better… This way." He huffed turning my body again so that I lay on my stomach. I hit my chin durning the turn I groaned in pain as it stung.

He cut off the rope that was restricting my legs, and instantly I tried to kick him. But seeing as how he caught my legs, told me he knew that would happen. "Come on Inuyasha, I'm not stupid." He chuckled darkly as something cold was clasped around my ankle, and my other was chained a good spaced away from the other, my legs then spread apart. "Nnnnh! Nnnnnngh!" I tried to curse at him and thrash around. "Be still Inuyasha! It's not that bad!" He laughed even more coming toward my head. Immediately I felt the same cold and heard the clasp as it went around my neck. Fully restricted as I tried to pull my head back. "Oh man this is going to be soooo much fun." He whispered into my ear, his heated breathe ghosting over my appendage. It flicked a bit as I blushed with irritation and anger. Thrashing my body from side to side some more panted against the cone, my strength beginning to wane. _What are these damn things?_

Kouga then finally removed the pinecone from my mouth, and I jumped at the chance to rip him to shreds as I jumped a bit to try and bite his hands. "Whoa! Haha" He laughed as I heard him jump back a bit. "Easy Inuyasha. Trust me, you'll like this."

"Ah shut up ya mangy wolf and untie me! Dammit!"

"Yeah right, I'm still not stupid. But I'm startin ta think you are." He chuckled again and I couldn't help but growl deep in response. I was sitting there, still slightly on my parted knees, body low to the floor. I felt his hand on my hips as he roughly pulled my backside up. "Gah! Wh-what are you doing asshole!" Chains were heard as he clasped another set of chains to the main collar around my neck, one in front and on in back to keep me in this bottom up position.

He chuckled a bit I suppose at my remark, suddenly I felt something slowly rubbing against a part of my body no one touches. "Wha-" I was about to ask until I felt something intruding into the same area. Trying my best to get away from the protruding object, was held fast in place by the clasps around my ankles and neck. "Calm down Inuyasha, you'll be fine. At least I'm being nice to you right?" He commented smugly as I growled, and then yipped in pain as what felt like his finger and nails dug in deeper. "K-Kouga that hurts dumbass!" I yelled in anger wincing with a slight pant to come out as well. _F-fucking hell!_ I screamed internally as he began to pump his finger in and out of my opening. "GAH!" I yelled as the pain was evident and the fact something was entering into a hole that shouldn't have anything going inside of it. "K-K-Kougaaah, Stop dammit!"

I screamed more as two more digits entered, pumping into my opening like there was no tomorrow. Feeling his fingers open and stretch me, it feeling extremely painful with no type of lubricant than the spit I heard him spit onto my body. "Ah fuck Inuyasha, you're tight!" He commented making me blush brightly. "No shit ya d-aaah! Fuck!" I was about to yell more when he plunged deep into my being. "Kouga!" I growled as he snickered. "This isn't funny! If you let me go now I won't kill you when I beat you up!" I shrieked out in pain until he finally slicked his fingers out of me. I sighed in some relieve until I felt something else at my entrance. "K-Kouga?" I asked in slight fear at what it was. "Just relax Inuyasha." He chuckled as I took a quick inhale of air as I felt a large rode pierce into me in one go. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed out in clear pain, tears forming at my eyes, back arched and entire body stiff. "Gah, I s-said relax! Inuyasha!" I barely heard Kouga over my own screams of pain. "Fucking." He began, pulling out of my entrance making me scream more at the friction "Listen!" Grunting at each of his words, he pushed in again "To ME!" He growled loudly as he then began to move his hips in and out with such ferocity I felt like I was about to rip in two. "K-Kouga! S-Stop! It it hurts dammit!" I yelled loudly, trying my best to dig my claws into my own skin that were wrapped behind my back, trying to not let the sobs be clear in my voice. Either he didn't hear me, which was obviously not the case since I was yelling, so I assume he was just ignoring me as he continued to plunge into me harder and deeper.

"Nnnngh! Gaaaaah!" I yelled out more until he hit one part of my body that made me scream out, but more of a moan than a normal scream. "There it is!" He grunted out hitting that same point in my body that brought such an awkward pleasure tears streamed unwanted down from my eyes like waterfalls. Moans, gasps and pants escaped my lips as I tried to scream out my pain that was slowly turning into pleasure. "Ah fuck, you're so tight. You feel so good," He grunted and I blushed more "Do you like my cock pounding into you Inuyasha? You fucking like it?!" Grunting more he pounded harder and faster into me, his breathing becoming erratic and faster. My own cock bobbed up and down against my stomach, it aching to be touched. He continued until I as well panted erratic, something bubbling up from the pit of my stomach. "F-fuck, wh-what the Fucking hell!" I screamed out moaning louder than I thought possible, instantly his hand snaked around me, palming my hard member that made me gasp. He started to pump in rhythm to his thrusts, the pure pleasure getting a little too over whelming. "Fuck Inuyasha, come for me you mutt. Spew your hot liquid all over the floor and yourself" Growled Kouga furiously, and I couldn't contain it anymore, screaming out my orgasm, liquid released itself from my cock as Kouga continued to pump the rest out, Seconds after I came, Kouga released his own load into my ass with a grunt of his own. Feeling the liquid fill my insides was nasty enough, until I felt his already softening member leave as well. I was stuck in that embarrassing position, a blushing face and quivering body as my ass stuck up in the air. "Ah fuck Inuyasha that was amazing. You sure have a voice on ya don't you?" He chuckled darkly smacking my ass harshly. I winced and turned my head away from his lecherous gaze which I more sensed than saw. "Sh-shut up you asshole!" Panting out the sensation, my yell wasn't that harsh and it made me saddened a little.

He chuckled darkly. "I was going to unchain you, but now I think you'll fit better there. Have a goodnight pup."

"Wha-! K-Kouga get me out of here! This isn't funny!"

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Kouga just smirked, I had turned my head awkwardly to get a better look at him, making sure he was going to come back, only to see his retreating back. "AAH-!"

"Oh, by the way. Keep it down will you? The tribe will be trying to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." And that was the end of Kouga, he was gone into the darkness. "Wh-WAIT! DAMMIT KOUGA!" Looking around, I saw many things that just made my body shiver. Big X boards with shackles, a cage in the upper right corner, a random collar hanging from the ceiling, and other things of the like that just looked way more painful that it should. _What's this room even for?_ Chewing on my bottom lip shivered a little at the fact of not being clothed and my ass sticking up in the air and cum not only on me, but inside me. "KOUGA! YOU ASSWIPE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I huffed loudly, my throat becoming sore as I continued to yell, more incoherent and just yelling for the hell of it. Panting, it started to become chillier yet my face felt more on the hot side. Pulling on the chains, tried to break them with just my own brute strength, but it felt more on the lines of if I were a human. Then I started to yell to help boost myself into getting the chains off. My wrists, neck, and ankles hurt and I felt wetness running down my own body. Eating dirt wasn't that great either, each time I opened my mouth to yell a hoarse out yell, dirt particles just floated in my mouth.

"OI! MUTT!" Kouga stomped finally back down to where I was forced, anger clear on his face. "Fucking, finally! Kouga get me out of here before I kill you slowly!"

"Oh I'm so scared." He taunted, smirking. "I told you to keep it down. I can hear you in my cave. My clansmen are trying to sleep. It's still dark out."

"I don't care! Let me out ya mangy wolf!" yelling against the ground so much made my cheek raw, having fangs, the teeth grinded against my soft inner flesh and I could already taste blood starting to form. "Now, where's the fun in that eh pup?" Kouga laughed darkly, grabbing a type of collar, but on this collar there was a small ball that had little holes all around it. "Wha, what's that?" I asked wanting to get away from the object as he came closer and closer. "It's nothing, just something that'll keep you quiet for a while." Kouga chuckled, grabbing my mouth harshly, putting his finger in my mouth, keeping it opened as the ball went in, the small holes caught on my fangs awkwardly and already it started to hurt. "There we goooo~" He said, it clasped behind my head extremely snugly. Some of my hairs caught in the clasp and it started to hurt, "Hihts Taught~!" I attempted to speak, but the ball either made it really awkward or near difficult. "I left it a little loose for you, be grateful I didn't tighten it to its full." He smiled down at me, his eyes flashing a dark red for a split second and it was no longer the arrogant wolf I knew over the years. This was a different demon, and it was the last thing I saw before a blindfold was strapped around my head, shielding my view from the hell I've gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3 - Concern

**WARNING: Stuff bruhs, stuff. Just triggers of the warnings and rape, and bondage, and all of the stuff you don't want. Later (After a few chapters), it will be MAJORLY gross, so like... Get ready xD**

* * *

 **Kouga P.O.V.**

Looking down at the mutt was satisfying to say the least. On the floor, ass in the air, gag in his mouth, and a blindfold on. It was missing something, obviously, but on the first day I was wanting to play it a little cool. A grin spread on my features, almost splitting my face it was fun to humiliate him. Turning around and heading up stairs again, left the shivering half demon in the cold dungeon. Yawning a bit, laid down on the patch of furs and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, was extremely refreshing, it had been way to long since I released my stress in such a fantastic way. A knock was heard at my cave entrance. Getting up, went to the make shift door, opening it and seeing Hakkaku stood there with Ginta right behind him. "Yes?"

"Kouga, the pack needs to know what exactly we're going to be doing today." Hakkaku smiled a little gesturing toward the cave main floor where all the wolves went to relax with their families. "Oh, right well. Tell pack A and B to go out hunting for lunch and dinner and breakfast for tomorrow, Packs 1, 2, and 3 to patrol the border and switch between pack 4 and 5 and let the women and children do as they please. I need you two to go and get me some poison ivy, make sure to be careful, thorns from the main thorn bush in the meadow and some more ingredients. When you find them, just put them in that corner and I'll get them later. I'll be out once in a while to check on the progress but I have a little project I need to get back to. Alright? I'm counting on you two."

"Ah, right Kouga."

"We'll get right on that Kouga you can count on us." Smiling the two left and I turned around smirking toward the secret cave where it held my prize. Opening the secret passageway and heading down the stairs I thought about different ways to torment the little puppy just under this room. It was thrilling to think the once powerful half-demon was chained in his dungeon, just waiting for myself to come down and do what he wishes to the male, albeit against his will, it will soon be him begging me. As I got closer and closer to the half-breed, I could hear his breathes, ragged and bordering shallow. Stepping onto the hard rock surface looking toward the male, found him shivering badly, he had finally realized he could move his body some as it almost lay on the floor, trying to contain his body warmth with his own body to body contact. I was surprised however, that even though he was gagged and looked to be unconscious, small hums were heard not only from his throat, but vibrating from his chest. Curious, I unhinged the ball gags clasp in the back, pulling it from the mutt's mouth as his words ran out course and dry.

"-Rest now, … My children… For soon we...'ll away… Into the calm… and the quiet…." He began to gasp-sing out, it followed with a series of ooo's that went up and down in pitch. I could only stare at the mutt, never in all my time of knowing him did I ever hear him sing. Honestly, he wasn't that bad at it, even though he had no water or food since bringing him down here that made his voice course like sand paper. Why was he singing though? Frowning at the odd behavior decided to actually be nice as I went to the other end of the room, still able to hear his singing voice with my sensitive ears.

"Come... Little children… I'll take thee away…. Into a land... of… Enchantment…" He paused as a sob like sound wracked his body, and that only worried me further as I grasped a leather bag from a drawer that contained water and a stem of grapes, since it was cooler down here, grapes survived longer here, and were a nice treat for myself after defeating a strong foe. Coming back to the chained hanyou, it seemed like he was almost done with his song, the last lyrics being 'here in my garden of shadows', however, he went back after a small pause and began the song over again. It was almost like the song was a spell he put himself under. It was unusual and worrying slightly. Sighing deeply, took the hanyous chin in my hand and forced him to 'look up' at me, the blindfold still around his eyes as he continued to sing the song he sang coarsely. "Oi, Mutt-face. I have water, stop your singing and drink this." I commanded, but it was as if he didn't hear me, continuing to mutter sing his song, it seemed to get quieter after I spoke however, and tried again before making the half dog-demon drink the liquids by force. Sighing quickly, sat the grapes down on my leg, crouching down to untie the blindfold around his eyes, hoping that would help wake him from his trance. "Oi, dog-breath. I said, I have water." I said slightly angrily. I considered the eyes of the once raging hanyou and found almost emptiness. The look in his eyes were of one who had years and years or torment instead of the one day that was just yesterday. I frowned deeper as he continued to sing his stupid song. Sighing deeply, took his chin once again in my hand, forcing my thumb into his mouth and putting the tip of the water pouch in, tilting it slightly. Water began to stutter back as Inuyasha refused at first, but keeping it in place, he finally started to guzzle the water down as if he had been without water for three weeks or more.

Smiling slightly, I watched the life somewhat come back into his eyes. They were still light and dead, but you could start to see the pupil start to focus once again. Taking the half drank leather bound water pouch and setting it off to the side, tying it shut as to not waste more than what the mutt had already done. Picking a grape off the vine and holding it out to the hanyou, slowly watched him sniff the offering, yet looked away and grind his teeth. I smirked a bit, watch the mutt turn his head back and finding the fire that was there just last night had returned. "Finally decided to come back to the living eh mutt?"

"What the fuck are you talking about wolf-breath?" He ground out, panting once again like he was when I first came down. I frowned and noticed he was a little red, taking the hand that wasn't doing anything now, pressed it against his forehead and found the skin to be quite feverish. "You have a fever Inuyasha." I commented, shocked, it was hard for demons as ourselves to get sick, and yet here he was, on the floor, chained, and running a fever. I knew he had gone through worse than the little play that went on last night, and he shouldn't be getting a fever so quickly. "Sh-shut up wolf boy and untie me!" He started to rage again, finding his strength, and pulling at the chains once again.

"I'm not going to release you, you're my new play thing, and I shall keep you down here for as long as I wish." I stated smugly, trademark smirk coming back to my features. "You should think about eating though, you will need your strength for what will be tonight." I pushed the grape back near his mouth, waiting for him to grab the grape from my hand. However, he looked to the grape, then myself and scoffed, looking away. "Feh!"

"Mutt, you need to eat." I growled out getting annoyed at the behavior he was showing. "I'm not gonna eat out of your hand dumb-fuck! Do you think I'm an infant?!"

"Well, you are still a pup."

"Then that would make you a pedophile."

"A what?" I asked, baffled at the big word coming from the hanyous mouth. "A pedophile. Kagome told me about it once." He stated, and stopped talking. "Well?" I asked, trying to get more clarification. "Like I'm gonna tell you. Though, I will tell you if you LET ME GO!" He yelled the last part making me frown. "I told you I wasn't gonna let you go." I sighed, the mood I was in coming down was waning, and taking the mutt now wouldn't be as fulfilling. However, even he, the Great Wolf Demon Kouga, could be wrong. Smirking a bit, pulled the water pouch into my hands and opened it, splashing the remaining water all over the mutt, making sure to get his backside, washing, or liquefying the crusty cum that still stuck to him. "What are you doing you idiot!"

"Pouring water on your filthy hide. You stink." I commented chuckling at the reaction he showed on his face. First pain, that flashed instantly to rage. "Well, let me go! I'm down here with your shit all over me! No wonder I smell ya stupid wolf! I do bathe you know!"

"Could have fooled me." I commented under my breath, getting up and coming toward a wall just behind the mutt, that held little toys and other things. Contemplating on what to grab, figured that it was finally time to try and tame the wild dog. Smirking, I grab this leather-bound line of steel rings, as well as a small pin that was attached to the small ring at the very tip. The next thing I grabbed was another leather-bound object, it's leather dangled from the leather handle, small pieces of crystal was embedded into some of the leather that dangled. Oh, I was going to enjoy this, and I hope he screams out. Smirking, I looked toward the half-breed and noticed he was yelling profanities at me, I ignored him, coming behind him, and laying the items I had acquired onto the stone floor gently, as to not raise his suspicion of what I had in store. Walking toward the hanyou's side, grasped his left arm that was attached to his left ankle to keep the slight ass up position. With a tight hand, almost bruising Inuyasha's wrist, just in case he attempted to slash at me, brought his arm up to a pair of chains that I lowered a little that dangled from the ceiling. Clasping the demonic chain to his wrist and tightening it a little, hearing the hiss he gave off, the chain going higher than he could stretch gave my cock a little pulse in satisfaction. Moving to the other side of him, did the same to the right hand, only when I knew he was secure enough, moved to his head and unclasped the chains that connected the neck collar to the floor allowing him to lift his head. This, resulted in him almost getting a good bite out of my face, however, I'm pretty damn fast, and with that speed I dodged his attack and pulled on the chains, HARD. "Fuck!" He yelled out as the strain on his wrists forced his whole-body weight up. "Fucking wolf! That hurts!" Inuyasha gasped out, growling at me in obvious displeasure.

"Well, dearest pup, that was the point, now wasn't it?" I chuckled at the glare he gave me, he thought it looked scary and that it intimidated me. However, being chained and naked kind of takes away any type of intimidation one might have. Moving to the side, clasped the chains to the wall, to make sure he was kept dangling in the air a bit, the chains on his ankles loosened a little, keeping his frame in the same area. I licked my lips staring at the body presented to me. _This is going to be fun_. Chuckling internally, went behind the boy, and grabbed the little device with many metal rings. Crouching in front of the hanyou, took the biggest ring and in a line, slipped it onto the little pups dick, making sure the bigger ring fit snug around his balls, the rest slightly snug, lining the base of his tiny cock. "What the fuck is that?" I heard him growl, not liking that I was touching his private areas. "THAT, is none of your concern. While you are here, this little device, however, won't be removed unless I want to remove it. I hope you're ready for it." I chuckled darkly, picking up the leather whip from the ground and standing behind the pup. Licking my lips once again looking at the unscarred back, though he has had many wounds to his person, demons like ourselves don't scar easily, and it seemed to be true for the half-demon as well. Gripping the whip tightly into my hand, swung the leather strips harshly and quickly.


End file.
